Island of the Thousand Craving
Geografie Die Insel ist geprägt von einem warmen Klima, schönen Stränden und einer Menge Wälder. Weiterhin wird das Reich von mehreren Flüssen durchzogen. Aufgrund dieser Beschaffenheit der Natur ist auch die Bezeichnung „die Insel, welche wie die Oase einer Wüste ist“ entstanden. Ein dicker undurchdringlicher Nebel, ausgeprägte Riffe, die jedem Schiff den Rumpf aufzuschlitzen vermögen, so wie reißende Strömungen umgeben die Insel. Unweigerlich fühlt man sich an alte Abenteuergeschichten erinnert, in denen man den Protagonisten auf ihren Reisen zu geheimnisvollen Schatzinseln begleitet. Doch hinter dieser verhängnisvollen Beschaffenheiten liegt ein Paradies. Eine Landschaft bestehend aus Traumstränden, Entspannung unter Kokospalmen, welche einen langen Schatten werfen, Flüsse mit kristallklarem Wasser, üppige Dschungel, so wie weite Graslandschaften und deren majestätisch in die Himmel ragenden Gebirge. Flora und Fauna dieser Insel sind einmalig. Die verschiedenen prachtvollen Pflanzenrassen sind zugleich Segen und Fluch für die Natur. Auf der einen Seite vermag einen alles auf dieser Insel zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, doch auf der anderen Seite findet fast alles auf Insel eine Verwendung für Medizin und Heilung. Bevölkerung Die Insel wird ausschließlich von Frauen bewohnt. Nur der Herrscher und seine Nachkommen dürfen dem männlichen Geschlecht angehören. Die Angehörigen der verschiedenen Rassen der Insel besitzen meist dämonisches Blut. Allgemein mag die Bevölkerungszahl im Vergleich zu anderen Reichen eher dürftig ausfallen, doch die physische und magische Kraft der Inselbewohner sind legendär. Geschichte (Warum oder wieso diese Insel so benannt wurde, darüber gibt es unzählige Legenden .... Dämonen die der Wollust allheil bieten, bis hin zu noch schauerlicheren Sagen .... man kann nur mutmaßen was fiktion und was wahr ist...) Wann die Insel besiedelt wurde und wie es zum Kontak mit dem Rest des Kontinentes kam ist nicht überliefert.Aber hier Spiegelt sich die Liebe und der tiefe Repekt vor einander wieder, man lebt im einklang miteinander nicht gegeneinander. Man nimmt nur das, was man zum leben brauch. Die Städte sind meist aus dem Fels gehauen und in unmittelbarer nähe ihrer Schutzpatronen den Drachen. Meist trohnen die Drachenhorts über den Städten. Magie ist hier wirklich allgegenwärtig, man Spürt dieses pulsieren, der Kraft die hier herrscht. Politik & Recht ''Die Regierungsabläufe, es läuft wie ein Uhrwerk. Es herrscht Monarchie doch von unterdrückung oder Leibeigenen keine Spur: Es gibt weder den Frondienst nochdie Abgabe zum 10ten. Ein normales Steuersystem und jeder Bürger hat sein eigenes Land gepachtet. Felder und Fruchtbäume zeichnen die Ebenen. Auch ihr Vieh züchten die Bewohner selbst. JE nach Beruf wird auch der Drache darauf hin geschult. Wirtschaft Der Reichtum dieses Volkes vermag man nicht zu schätzen, durch den nie aufhörenden edelmetall, edelstein vorkommniss oder die mit Drachenfeuer erzeugten Schmiedeerzeugnisse, sorgen dafür das dieses Reich immer weiter erblüht. Drachenrüstungen und mit Zauberversehenen Waffen sind auf dem ganzen Kontinent, bekannt für ihre Macht und edes Stück ist ein unikat. Marktführend in der Bekleidungsbranche Augenmerk liegt hier in der Damenwelt. Kommuniziert wird über die eigens angefertigten Sehenden Kristallspiegel. Der allsehende steht im Herzogstum an der Spitze, in jeder Festung sitzt ein Empfänger. Als auch einer auf den Fährschiffen um hohen Besuch anzumelden Kultur Die Verankerte Religion gründet auf der Lebensweise der bevölkerung mit den Drachen seit Urzeiten. Sie wachen und beschützen dieses Land, wenn nötig stellen sie auch mit den Kampfmagiern und Rittern des vorhanden Herzoghauses eine todbringende Armee. Sowohl als Last und auch als Reittier bieten sie sich an, nicht das sie dressiert wurden. Nein, jedes neugeborene Drachenjunges sucht sich seinen Partner selber aus. Ein Ritual dafür findet mit dem vollenden des 6 Lebensjahres jedes Inselbwewohners statt. Der Glaube dieses Reiches ist stark mit der Natur verbunden und lebt mit dieser im Einklang,nie mehr nehmen als man brauch und im gegenseitigem Respekt, leben die Bewohner egal ob Dämon oder Tier miteinander. Ihre Gebete richten sich den maechtigsten Geschöpfen den großen Drachen , die wahrer und Beschützer des Reiches. Schutzpatron Servatoris Ignis der Feuerdrache, Urdrache und Bewahrer des Gleichgewichts der Welt Schutzpatron des Königshauses. thumb|left|Servatoris Ignis Die Legende besagt das er damals vor Menschen gedenken noch auf dem Kontinent lebte, an dem Ort,an dem heute der königliche Hof einzug hält, die Sage behauptet das er sich dann mit seiner Familie hier auf der Insel nieder lies und wacht bis heute über das Haupt der Welt. Tenebris Drache der Finsterniss/Tod und Beschützer der Insel bei Nacht thumb|left|107px|Tenebris Lux Drache des Lichts/Krieg und Beschützer der Insel bei Tage thumb|left|118px|lux Fertilitatis Drache des Lebens und Fruchtbarkeit thumb|left|128px|Fert Aequor Drache des Meeres und der Gezeitenthumb|left|161px|Aeq GlaciesTempestas Drache des Eises und der Winde thumb|left|144x144px|tempest ist der einzige Drache der nicht mehr auf der Insel der Drachen lebt, da ihm eisige Gefilde lieber sind , ist der Schutzpatron gen Norden geflogen und hat sich im Reich des Eises nieder gelassen . Er lebt dort auf dem 8000 m hohen Berg Gottes Zorn und ruht dort, alle 100 Jahre erhebt sich ein schwerer Sturm von dem behauptet wird, das er dafür verantwortlich ist.Am ende des Jahres kehrt er immer wieder zu den Bergen seiner Heimat zurück und bringt der Natur ihre Erholungsphase durch den Winter. Er ist ein zeichen des Bündnisses zwischen den fraktionen der Wollust und des Verrates die am anbeginn der Zeit nur durch Haas geprägt war. Durch den Drachen gingen diese Ländereien in eine Zeit des Wohlstands und Neubeginn der Beziehungen Hand in Hand. Soweit die Legende. Der Glaube dieses Reiches ist stark mit der Natur verbunden und lebt mit dieser im Einklang,nie mehr nehmen als man brauch und im gegenseitigem Respekt, leben die Bewohner egal ob Dämon oder Tier miteinander. Ihre Gebete richten sich den maechtigsten Geschöpfen den großen 4 Drachen , die wahrer und Beschützer des Reiches. Trivia Des weiterren darf die Insel nur durch Visum, das durch den herzog beglaubigt wurde betreten. Wie kommt man jetzt hier hin das ist nur durch den Insel eigenen Fährbetrieb möglich,da diese von Wasserdrachen gezogenen Schiffe bestimmte Passagen nutzen, ''erschwerend hinzu kommt das eine magische Barriere die Strände schützt. Es gibt nur ein Punkt um an Land zu gehen und das ist über die Meerenge wo die Stadt Damnun Carne liegt möglich, nicht mehr als ein Riss in der Mauer sozusagen um hinein zu kommen.'' Navigation Kategorie:Reich